Covanant Empire
Basic Information & Description The Covanenant Empire was a nation formed by wolfhound24 in mid 2016. It has fallen numerous times due to incompetent leadership, but it always seems to come back. Their leader, wolfhound24, has claimed that the nation is "neutral for the saftey of new player," although the nation was not formally neutral, as evidenced by being attacked numerous times. History After failing to repel attacks by a minor war group called the "bandits," the capital city of High Charity fell into chaos. Either having a wet dream or being just plain delusional, wolfhound24 named himself the "Prophet of Truth." Not long after new walls around the city were completed, wolfhound24 felt the need to merge with the nation of ConfederateStates. Some feel that this is because of wolfhound24's incredibly far right and pro-white views in politics. Current day "Are destruction was a must for the greater good as with CE destruction the bandits rose and fought Thilwohr to there end. with thilwohr gone the war of alliance broke out not fully reformed yet CE choose to stay neutral yet sell supplies to rebles and TRE." - wolfhound 24 The previous selection was far too hilarious to delete. To those that cannot comprehend such nonsense, the paragraph has been translated. Just kidding, no one really knows what the fuck this is supposed to mean. However, the Cov(a/e)nant Empire no longer exists today. Loss of High Charity "During the end of the holy war wolfhound24 had created the citadel which standed out side fort geneva(genoa now) which was controled by shwon so after creation shwon gave back the fort to genoa. not minding this wolfhound24 went on mining and decied to get off for a while. When he return he saw High_charity under nighfall and genoa control so sorryforhacks evacuated what he could to the citadel and wolfhound24 arriving at the citadel saw TRE attacking the holy area so calling all of the empire to help they fought off the attack long enough for the new Shwon and jacop34 to join and help fight out the invaders. after the invaders were drove out they counter attacked genoa fort easly over coming the little defense and taking the fort (until sphinx warlogged) with High_charity lost the memeber of HC resign in the citadel. yet it is not safe there as they force attackers back each day and are losing supplys and land only way they have held out this long is with the help of there allys from Shwon and jacop34 which CE is eturnaly grateful. one thing stands in wolfhound24 head this citadel will not be are tomb it will be are salvation!" - wolfhound24 Not quite sure what the fuck this means, but apparently High Charity fell, which is okay I guess. Final Days A final battle between Thilwohr and the Cov(a/e)nant Empire marked the death of wolfhound24, who was left to fight alone against opposing forces. wolfhound24 "geared up" to fight back, but of course his extreme poverty prevented him from being anything more than a nuisance. Rebirth "When wolfhound24 returned he swore to neutral and sought out money.After weeks of selling stuff and a loan from coolsurdy CE was brought back as a neutral nation once more!! even though nothing is set in stone one thing is certain. We will rebuild and we will never feel the hardships of war again!!" - wolfhound24 CE no longer exists due to constantly falling in war, despite wolfhound24 expressing extreme certainty that such would not happen. Category:Nations